


I've Had Enough

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Gore, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: "I've had ENOUGH!"Flug threw the beaker of acid onto the floor. The floor sizzling was the only sound throughout the lab."I've had enough of this shit."Rapid and angry footsteps now sounded throughout the lab followed by a slamming door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me a question, send me fanart, or just talk to me you can find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Dr.Flug stared at the ray gun in his hands. Dr.Flug bit his bottom lip staring at the abomination in his hands. He made it. He made this weapon, and it sickened him. Dr.Flug heard 505 cowering and turned to the blue bear.

"Don't worry 505, it isn't being tested on you." Dr.Flug tightend his hold on the ray gun. 

He couldn't beleive Black Hat had requested, no never reuqested, made Dr.Flug make it. Anxiety ran through Dr.Flug's slim body. He shook furiously and slammed the gun down onto his desk. 505 made his way to Dr.Flug and hugged the small man.

The bear tightened his grip ever so little, "baroo?"

Flug knew what he asked. And he didn't want to answer it, why? It would frighten the bear. The bear repeated the question.

Flug escaped from 505's embrace and walked across his lab. There in his lab was a sealed cell. The cell reeked of blood, vomit, and so much more. Flug unloved his hand and let the scanner scan his hand. He looked at 505 with a look that said "please". 505 understood and turned around.

Flug took off his goggles and paper bag. He leaned down and let his eye be scanned. He put his disguse back on and called to 505 to come closer. 505 happily did as told and rushed over to Flug. 505's smile soon faded as he covered his nose quickly.

"Aaroooo!" 

"I know, but Black Hat won't let me clean it or anything...just hurt them." 

Dr.Flug clenched the handle of the cell and flung it open, the smell then only intensed. Flug felt bile rise into his throat but quickly swallowed it down. He walked into the cell and signaled for the shaken 505 to follow. 

In the center of the dim and dirty cell was a smaller cell. He stepped closer to the cell. The dim lights of the cell hitting his goggles. The figure trapped in the smaller cell began crying and shouting.

"Please Dr.Flug! Please! You don't have to do this!" The figure in the cell pleaded.

Flug made no response and instead order 505 to pick up the cell. The figure started shouting louder as golden tears fell to the floor below it. Dr.Flug bit hit lip harder than before to the point it bled, yet he continued to bite it.

"Dr.Flug please! You used to be good! Please Flug! I don't want to die! Please!" 

Dr.Flug led 505 down the hall to the auction hall. The ray gun in a display case in Flug's hands as they walked. When Flug entered the auction hall villains of all sizes talked and walked about. Flug spotted Dementia and ushered her over. She climbed the wall and crawled to Flug. 

"Tell Black Hat we're ready." 

Dementia smiled saluted and quickly crawled behind the red curtins. Flug turned back to 505 who was having no trouble in caring the cell. Even with the person inside crying and moving all around trying to break the restraints.

Flug quickly ushered 505 into the auction hall when the lights turned off. Flug had no trouble in seeing his goggles allowed him to see just fine. He grabbed onto 505's left paw and led him behind the curtins. 505 quickly placed the cell down and ran out of the auction hall letting the door slam behind him. 

The lights quickly turned on and villians were now seated. Dr. Flug felt a hand fall onto his shoudler. He gave off a shriek and pulled out of the hands grasp.

"Dr.Flug, I assume the special device for auction is ready." Black Hat stated more than questioned.

Dr.Flug only nodded in response. Black Hat smiled and slapped Flug's back hard enough to throw Flug foraward. Flug straightened himself up and watched as Black Hat won't out to the front.

"Welcome my disgusting and evil clients to this month's auction!" Villians cheered and clapped.

"Dr.Flug please! I don't want to die! Please! You know you can't do this! You weren't meant for evil! You were meant for good!" 

Flug growled and placed the display case on the pedestal. Flug closed his eyes and tuned out the pleading person, the shouts of the villians, and the shouts of Black Hat. The only thing he could hear was his own rapid heartbeat.

Then as if time skipped past him light flooded past his eyelids. He knew the curtin was opened. Flug opened his eyes and saw at least theory villians appear in his sight. The person behind him shouted and cried louder than before.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Black Hat walked passed Flug as the villians laughed and cursed at the person. Flug turned to see Black Hat pulling out the person. 

"Quiet down Rapunzel!" Black Hat wrapped her in darkness and stretched her out. Bones could be heard cracking.

"Yes! We have manged to capture the her Rapunzel!" Black Hat said and walked over to Flug.

"With Flug's invention we manged to cut her hair off and leave her powerless!" Dementia crawled down the walls and gave each villian a little strand of hair. 

"As you can see she is a basic, weak mortal once again."

Cheers erupted before Black Hat walked to the display case. He opened the display case and brought Flug the ray gun. 

"Dr.Flug has been working on a ray gun I reuqested of him. And now we will see it work on dear old Rapunzel." 

Villians cheered while Rapunzel cried and shouted for mercy. Flug turned around and aimed the ray gun at Rapunzel.

"DR.FLUG PLEASE! YOU USED TO WORK FOR US! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY? WHY? WHY? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" 

Black Hat placed his hands on Flug's shoulders and smiled, "He works for me now. Do it Flug." 

Flug did as told and shot a blue ray wrapped in blue at Rapunzel. Rapunzel contorted as the darkness that wrapped her body dissapeared. She fell to the floor and screamed so loud most villians covered their ears. Rapunzel began coughing up blood and soon her liver, kidney, intestines, and we'll everything. 

It came out in piles of blood. It made Flug nauseous but he didn't let it show. Rapunzel clawed at her face and ripped skin off and soon her eyes. Then as soon as it started it ended. Rapunzel fell into her own organs with a squish.

Black Hat took the ray gun and put it back in the display case. 

"Bidding starts at 3,000!" 

Villians rapidly yelled out amounts of money as Flug walked out of the auction hall. Dementia followed a green tone on her face. She covered her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Flug walked back to his lab staring at his hands the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on either of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Flug stared at the blueprints of the ray gun. He was disgusted with himself. How could he make something so...horrible. Flug stared at the blueprints before rolling then up. The invention was done and he decided he didn't want to see it. Maybe he'd leave it somewhere for Dementia to destroy. Flug wrapped a rubber band around the blue prints and set them on the metal table.

Dr.Flug waited ten to twenty minutes for any new "requests" from Black Hat. But none came, he smiled at that. Flug could work on his own inventions now. This thought gave the man a slight boost in his step. Flug stood and walked to the chemical table. He flipped through his notebook landing on the project he'd been working on before.

"Hello again old friend! Let's get you finished!" Flug said cheerily as he grabbed two beakers.

As the scientist began mixing liquids together his mood lifted. He always did love the way the liquids reacted with each other. It was a comforting process, pour one, wait for result, write result down. He would keep going until his concoction was conplete.

Dr.Flug lost count of time before a certain lizard girl scurried into his lab. Flug on the other hand hadn't taken notice. Therefore the girl took advantage of this and screamed into Flug's ear. The man screamed and dropped the beaker. Flug's eyes widened as he let out another scream.

Flug tightend his grip on the beaker in his hand and ran. Dementia only laughed before an explosion happened. Flug wasn't fast enough and was thrown against the floor. Flug groaned and stood up his right arm cut by flying glass. His paper bag was barley there anymore. The goggles held the bag together, Flug was relieved at that.

Then all relief fell when he saw the chemicals all gone. Beakers all shattered, and his previous notebook in tatters. Flug clutched the last beaker in his hand.

"DEMENTIA!"

The girl slowly stood her wounds already healing. Flug created this girl, he gave her a second chance. So why, why does she treat him like crap. Dementia only laughed at Flug.

Flug growled and stomped over to her pinning her to the wall by her neck. The girl squirmed clearly afraid and confused. Flug had never been this angry before. But then just as it started it ended. Flug let Dementia go with a thump.

"Why am I even here anymore?" Dementia could see tears soaking what was left of the paper bag.

Dementia felt like she fucked up big time. She reached out to rub his back, but was stopped when the lab door slammed open.

Black Hat stormed in rage clear on his face.

**"What the fuck is all this racket!?"**

Dementia opened her mouth to point fingers at herself when Black Hat grabbed Flug. Black Hat gave the emotionless man a shake.

**"Doctor!"**

No response from Flug.

**"Doctor Flug!"**

Again no response. Dementia tried to get Flug out of Black Hat's grasp. But that only furthered angered Black Hat and tightened his grip on the shirt.

Black Hat's right eye turned red, " **Fluuug, you SORRY EXCUSE OF A SCIENTIST! ANSWER ME!"**

Dementia gasped when Black Hat out of anger ripped the remaining paper bag off of Flug. Flug finally made a noise. It was a gasp followed by a growl. Flug lifted his feet and kicked Black Hat's chest. The Eldritch was caught off gaurd and dropped Flug.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Flug out if anger threw the acid across the lab. The lab remained silent. Dementia shrunk in on herself. Black Hat he just stared eye wide. The sizzling of acid was the only sound.

"I've had enough of this shit."

Flug walked past Black Hat his footsteps loud and angry. Dementia flinched when the lab door slammed closed. She expected any second for Black Hat to shape-shift into a horrifying beast and run at Flug. But the Eldritch did nothing just stayed frozen in place. Dementia bit her lip and climbed up the wall and into a vent.

Flug slammed his door open and stormed into his room. Model planes were crushed thrown and crushed. Pictures of Dementia and Black Hat crushed and thrown. Flug fell to the floor not caring about the glass shards digging into his legs. Flug wanted out. He wanted to leave. Why did he join Black Hat in the first place? He can't even remember. It's been five years since he joined.

Flug stood up and shakily walked to his bed. Why did he leave the good side? Why did he leave his employer? His employer was nice? No abuse, pleasant home. Everything was good. Flug came to a conclusion then. He reached under his bed and retrieved a suit case.

From there he packed all he could. Flug zipped up the suit case and turned to the window. But then froze. Was he actually doing this? Flug thought once more before grabbing a picture of 505 and opening the window. Hopfully he blue bear wouldn't be kicked out. If he did Flug would take him with him.

Flug strapped onto his wrist an invention of his and jumped out the window. He hit the red button on his invention and watched as a bubble circled him. The bubble bounced a little but then dissapeared. Flug smiled to himself before sneaking around to the side of the manor. He pressed a black and red button which revealed a password pad.

Flug typed in the password and watched as a garage was revealed. Flug looked at the cars and motorcycles only to settle on at blue and white motorcycle. He grabbed the keys to it and pushed it out of the garage. Flug pressed the black and red button once more and watched the garage close.

Flug strapped his suit case to the side of the motorcycle and turned it on. The motorcycle came to life and Flug smiled. He hasn't used his motorcycle since he joined Black Hat. Flug looked and Black Hat's manor once more before driving away.

Next step was to find a job, luckily for him he had someone in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Also I'm doing a 5 one-shot stories on my Tumblr to celebrate reaching 100! You can find them by searching on my Tumblr "5 Days for 100+"! 
> 
> Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all 
> 
> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on either of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3 
> 
> I got emotional wiring this like ahhhh!!!

"Yeah!" Flug screamed as he drove passed cars.

The sun was out, the sky was blue, and the road led to his freedom. The sounds of his wheels running on the pavement. It made him giddy and plain happy. The light before him turned red. He didn't want to stop.

"No, not now!" Flug smiled and pressed a blue button on the right handle.

The motorcycle elevated into the air and morphed wings. Bystanders watched in amazement as Flug's motorcycle rose into the air. They pulled out their phones to videotape and gasped in amazement.

"Yeaaaah!" Flug screamed flying past bystanders.

This was what freedom was. Flug felt tears escaped his eyes and gather at the bottom of his goggles. He raised his hand and wiped them away, not giving them a second thought. Flug's smile grew bigger as a bright yellow building caught his attention.

"Bingo" Flug grinned pressing the blue button once more. He got close to the ground and landed with the grin still on his face.

The building was around twenty floors high and gave off a warm welcome. Hopfully the people inside will also provide that. Flug turned into the buildings parking and turned off his motorcycle. Flug sat at his motorcycle for a moment.

"Am I really doing this? Who even knows if they'll even consider it. Maybe I should just go back." Flug bit his lip his whispers silencing his thoughts. He reached back to the key and tu-

"Flug? Flug Slys?"

Flug immediately pulled back his hand. The figure before him stared at him in full shock.

"Oh uh...hi bro. L-long time no s-see." Flug awkwardly laughed.

His brother pulled back his arms. Flug tensed and closed his eyes. Soft. Warm. Something he hadn't felt in so long. Flug opened his eyes and realized his brother was hugging him.

"You fucking idiot! You're okay! You're-you're-" Flug felt liquid stain his shirt.

"I'm?" Flug said before hugging his brother.

"You're back."

>>><<<  
5.0.5 felt himself start to hyperventilate. He couldn't find his papa anywhere. He rushed back into his papa's lab and whined louder. The tray of food in his paws was dropped. 5.0.5 ran out of the lab and into the living room.

He whined as he turned over furniture and things. Maybe his papa was just playing hide and seek with him. Yeah that's it!

5.0.5 ran out of he living room and to the study, no. Kitchen, no. Backyard, no. Front lawn, no. Guest rooms, no.

5.0.5 was running out of places to look and air to breath. He scrambled to Dementia's room. The lizard girl was in the middle of spray painting. She frowned and pulled down her mask.

"What is it?" She questioned setting down the purple spray paint.

5.0.5 rushed past her and searched her room. "Hay! You stupid bear! Quit it! What are you looking for?"

5.0.5 loudly whined and rushed out the door. Dementia crossed her arms before sighing and running after him. 5.0.5 dismissed her chasing after him and made way to another room. A room he has never been in. Well a room _none of them_ have ever been in let alone seen.

5.0.5 gulped and knocked on the door. No response. Dementia scoffed and pushed past the shaking bear.

She knocked, "Doc! Your sons having a panic attack!"

No response.

She knocked harder, "Doc, come on! Quit playin'!"

Her smiled faltered as no response came.

She full on pounded, "Flug come on! Quit it! 5.0.5 is going to have a panic attack!"

...no response.

Dementia growled and slammed open the door. 5.0.5 burst into tears and fell to the floor at the sight. Dementia stepped into the room glass cracking under her shoes. She backed out of the room and ran to Black Hat's office.

Dementia knocked on Black Hat's door. A silent "Come in" was heard. Dementia burst in and gripped Black Hat's arm.

Black Hat stood and threw the girl off. "Don't touch me. Now what the fuck is the matter now?" Black Hat growled.

Dementia stood anger and sadness replacing her cheerful aura. "F-Flug he-"

Black Hat walked past her and in the direction of Flug's room. Black Hat felt something was off but he couldn't pinpoint what. But now he might have an idea what it was.

When Black Hat first rounded the corner 5.0.5 was crying into his paws. Black Hat scoffed and walked closer. The aura of 5.0.5 was a mess. Anger, sadness, confusion, and was that...betrayal?

Black Hat walked past the bear and into the room. Glass crunched under his shoes. Black Hat felt himself become tense at the sight. The place was a mess that sent confusion and something else down his spine.

Black Hat took more steps in to find model airplanes in pieces.

_"What is that?" An eyebrow quirked as he spoke._

_"Oh hello Jefecito! This is a model airplane!" He spoke so cheerfully and passionately._

_"It looks...interesting." He said getting closer to examine it._

Black Hat reached down and picked up the pieces. He pushed them back together and watched as they pieced themselves back together. He set the model down on a wooden dresser before moving forward.

A picture of Flug and Dementia shattered and torn lay before him.

_"Hello, welcome to your new life!" Flug enthusiastically said._

_Dementia cowered back in the room. "Please don't be afraid!" Flug said extending his hand._

_"We're family now! Right Jefecito?"_

_Black Hat stared at Flug before turning back to the girl. He grunted before nodding. Dementia smiled a bit before taking Flug's gloved hand._

Black Hat picked up the picture and fixed it up. Dementia, back when she was first made, wore a sweater, sweatpants and had her hair in a ponytail. Flug wore the same thing he always wore except his eyes looked more...lively.

Black Hat set the photo on the bed and walked on. A crack sounded through the room. He looked down. His eyes caught sight of a picture of him, Flug, and 5.0.5.

_"Good job 5.0.5!" Flug said clapping before picking up the cub._

_"Can you get rid of that?" Black Hat scowled._

_Flug turned to him frowning. "No! He's my son!"_

_Black Hat face palmed, "you didn't birth the thing Flug!"_

_Flug frowned again, "I know but he's still my son. And technically speaking he's also your son."_

_"How is that?" Black Hat questioned, now glaring at his scientist._

_"He has your DNA plus mine. So there!" Flug said a smirk clearly present on his hidden face._

_Black Hat felt something in his chest, "whatever!" He huffed._

Black Hat picked up the photo. Flug looked so happy. Black Hat gently placed the photo in his coat pocket. Black Hat looked back at the door. Dementia sat next to 5.0.5 rubbing the bears back.

Black Hat felt something in him ache. Ache for...he couldn't exactly tell, but it made him angry and...upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all!
> 
> If you want to ask me a question, send me fanart, or just talk to me you can find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


End file.
